Happy Endings
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Fluff - One-Shot. Jac and Jonny's wedding day.


**Okay I'm sorry if this is too cringey. Believe me it was cringey to write but I tried okay. I know some of you wanted some fluffy stuff. **

* * *

Papers were scattered all over the desk and wrappers littered the whole floor – the place was a cluttered mess. This was not surprising to any individual who worked at the office considering that this particular office belonged to Professor Elliot Hope – quite possibly the most disorganised man you could meet. However, on this particular day Elliot's desk was the tidiest part of the room. The mess that could be seen was down to another individual – Jac Naylor. This out of character behaviour from Jac can be excused for she was rushed off her feet attempting to complete her job before her big event.

While most brides would spend the hours before their wedding at home panicking Jac was trying her best to continue her life by attending work as usual. Many people had stopped her in the corridor to wish her good luck which had only caused the poor woman to feel more nervous about the event that she was trying desperately to push to the back of her mind. It was one thing getting her to agree to marry someone it was another actually going through it and she wasn't handling it at all well. Her stress levels were soaring through the roof as she spent half the morning searching for a particular patient's notes that she was certain she'd left in her office. After emptying the entire contents of her draws and endlessly searching through her desk Elliot had entered with the notes in his hands.

The ward was particularly quiet as her husband-to-be had taken the day off work to prepare for the wedding and he was usually the source of all the noise on Darwin. Mo who was due to arrive shortly, had been given strict instructions by Jonny to drag Jac away from the workplace by 2pm sharp until then patient's would have to cope with the brutal force of Jac Naylor who was extremely uptight - even more so than usual.

Jac could be now found sat at her desk with her head in her hands trying to give herself a moment's piece from anything remotely relevant to the importance of that day. No one had seen this coming and indeed many would have bet their house on Jac never marrying and many were surprised that this day had actually arrived which added the pressure on to Jac further who was now more determined than ever to not screw things up. Elliot entered the room muttering something about a patient in bay one demanding to speak to the surgeon that had operated on him who happened to be Jac. Noticing that Jac wasn't engaging with him properly he poised before deciding that Jac probably wouldn't want to speak to him and went back to attend to patients that needed his attention.

Upon heading back out onto the ward she noticed a bunch of nurses heading her way with a patient in toe. Checking the time Jac realised that now was not the time to get tied down with more patients as Mo would be there any minute and quickly spoke to the patient in bay one that demand her attention before heading to the locker room to get changed out of her scrubs. It took her double the time it normally would as she appeared to be slipping between thoughts. Jac found herself staring out of the window when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jac? Jac are you alright?" Mo had finally turned up and it seemed she had caught Jac in a bad moment. Expecting the consultant to bark at her Mo thought it would be best to keep her distance but it took a few moments for Jac to digest what Mo was saying. She eventually nodded before grabbing her things and following Mo out of the locker room, down towards the lifts before they eventually made their way out of the building.

The pair of them slipped into Mo's car without uttering a word to each other but it was a calm silence. Six months ago they would have struggled to work together without one or the other having something to say but they'd learned to get along for Jonny's sake and through that they'd found an unlikely friendship.

"What if I can't do this? What if I mess up again?" Jac confided in her friend. These thoughts had been eating away at her mind for the last couple of hours and to finally voice them to someone was such a relief. The anxiousness in her voice was clear.

"You're not going to mess up – trust me." Mo smiled towards Jac but she remained unconvinced. Mo tried to explain further, "when I first met you I thought you were a bitch. I kept telling Jonny how you were going to screw him over. He had more faith in you than anyone ever could. You know I wouldn't lie to you Jac. He loves you and if he believes you can do it then you can."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"I know you can."

Jac seemed satisfied with this response and demanded nothing else from Mo leaving her to drive once again in silence. Eventually Mo pulled up outside Jac's house and the two of them grabbed their stuff and made their way to the front door. It took Jac several minute of fumbling her keys around to finally let them in. Her hands were slightly shaking which had slowed down the process as the reality of the day started to take its toll on her body.

Mo had been here prior to their arrival and everything that was necessary was all laid out. Jonny had luckily been long gone and was probably now at Sacha's getting ready. Mo spent the next half an hour attending to Jac's hair as she was insistent that no one else would be involved in the wedding and that included the bits and bobs before hand. When finally everything was complete Mo went upstairs to get herself changed whilst Jac remained downstairs.

Jac was wearing a long white strapless dress which made her look utterly stunning and Mo was left in tears when she saw the finished product which Jac was not amused at as it meant that Mo would have to redo her make-up before Elliot arrived to pick them up.

As if timed to perfection when they were both sure that they were ready all that was left was for Elliot to arrive and he did so. He also felt tears well up in his eyes as he was almost like a father to Jac and indeed he was a father figure. He'd watched her grow for the past eight years into the woman that she'd now become. He watched her develop from the career driven manipulative bitch of her past into the calm and collected woman. For this he could not thank Jonny enough that he had brought life to a woman that seemed destined to be miserable. Elliot grabbed hold of both women and guided them out of the house ensuring that none of them tripped or lost their footing and let them both into the car like the gentleman he is.

The journey to the registry office seemed like the longest in history for Jac. She wasn't used to the nerves and they hit her particularly hard. She felt a little sick and her stomach felt like it was churning but she was reassured by Elliot that this was in fact perfectly normal and it would be worrying if she didn't feel this way. She felt relieved that there would only be an audience of three as Jonny had first proposed a big wedding with all his family and friends. Considering Jac didn't really have a family she deeply opposed this and after many arguments Jonny had caved in to Jac's wishes as he always did.

As soon as they pulled up Elliot did his own comical version of running in to check that everything was in order and ran back out a couple of minutes later to an amused Jac and Mo. Finally the clock struck five and the music sounded signaling for Mo to make her entrance. She walked down towards the front of the registry office where she could see a massive grin on the face of her best friend and next to him Sacha.

Once Mo had reached the front it was now Jac's turn to walk down the aisle with Elliot who she'd asked to give her away. She remembered that day clearly which had resulted in him lunging at her for a hug which she had attempted and failed to shrug off. But now he let her hold her arm as he guided her to where the man that she was about to wed stood. At this particular moment she felt as if all her emotions were about to boil over and she couldn't help but smile. This was the smile that Jonny loved to see on Jac's face – and so it began.

Jac had insisted on writing her own vows of which Jonny had casually agreed and now was the moment where they'd both have to read them out to each other and it was Jonny who had gone first. He'd remained silent and had not yet spoken to Jac all day. He was tempted to whisper to her that he loved her and he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but he had resisted the urge and was saving it all for this moment.

"From the moment I met you I knew you were something special. You are the most beautiful women and I am lucky to have you. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. I promise I will never leave you no matter how hard you may try to push me away Jac you can't because you're now stuck with me."

He grinned and he earned himself a smile from Jac. It was now her turn to say her vows. She had them written down on a piece of card that she'd dumped on Mo but upon handing them over to Jac she'd refused. Reading them off the card seemed like the easy option and Jac never liked that; making it up on the spot was more daunting but it came from the heart and that was the least that Jonny deserved.

"When I met you I had nothing apart from my job. You brought life back in me and taught me how to feel again. For the first time in my life I feel like I belong and I can't thank you enough." She smiled at him before adding, "I love you," in a whisper.

Finally, after what seemed like a lengthy process for the pair of them who really just wanted to get through the event alive they were announced as man and wife. Jonny had leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before the clapping erupted from Sacha, Mo and Elliot. The congratulations came, which involved a lot of handshaking and hugging before Jac and Jonny were whisked away to sign the documents.

Photos were taken after the event before they headed off to the reception. Jac had survived the wedding – in fact she more than survived the wedding. Jac had managed to enjoy the wedding much to her surprise and was a little concerned at the fact that she may have softened. After confiding in Jonny over this it caused him to chuckle a little at the thought of Jac mellowing. He knew that after their honeymoon normal Jac Naylor mode would resume.


End file.
